


No Words Needed

by broken_fannibal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Magnus Bane, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Inspired by @autisticmagnusbabe'sheadcanon post here





	No Words Needed

Magnus had had a busy day, a lot of clients asking for this and that. So when his workday came to an end, he sat in his armchair with a cool cocktail.

Raphael would come by later. He looked forward to that.

 

Magnus and Raphael sat on the couch together, both a drink in hand, talking about their day.

Magnus set his drink aside and shuffled closer.

At first, Raphael watched him with a quirked eyebrow but when Magnus started turning around, he knew what was happening at quickly set his glass on the table.

Magnus smiled and not very gracefully draped himself over Raphael's lap. He stretched and then curled up a little.

Raphael shook his head but there was the hint of a fond smile on his face.

Magnus closed his eyes and pushed his face against the soft fabric of Raphael’s shirt.

After a while, he wasn’t sure how long, fingers slid into his hair.

With a wave of his hand, he removed the spell that held it in shape.

Now Raphael ran his fingers through the soft strands.

Magnus hummed. The gentle touch felt amazing. The light brush of fingertips over his scalp. The drag when the fingers went against the grain in the short hair at the back of his head.

He opened his eyes when he heard a soft sigh from Raphael.

He had tipped his head back against the backrest of the couch.

Magnus turned onto his belly, he grabbed a pillow, he tucked it and both his hands under his head, enjoying the pressure it created.

Raphael's other arm came to rest on Magnus’ shoulders. It stayed there in one place for a while. But then it moved, He started rubbing circles on his back. Occasionally his hand slid up and down Magnus’ spine.

He couldn’t help pushing into the touch.

Then Raphael's hand slid higher, between his shoulder blades. And kept going.

He tensed when fingertips brushed over the bare skin of his neck. It made his skin crawl and the little hairs at the back of his neck rose.

Raphael must have felt something was wrong because he pulled away and quietly apologised.

Magnus nodded, which was more like nuzzling against Raphael's belly. “-s okay.”

Now two hands were in his hair, grazing over his scalp, raking through the longer hair at the top of his head. His eyes drifted shut and he relaxed again.

 

When he woke up, he couldn’t place where he was at first. Then he recognised his bed.

He must have fallen asleep last night and Raphael had carried him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed it!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also yes I know they say a few words so the title isn't quite correct but I like it a lot ok?~~


End file.
